One More Minute
by AngelGirl569
Summary: One-shot. The gang has broken up, including TJ and Spinelli. TJ is crushing on her like crazy, but is too shy to even say hi. Will a chance meeting change things? Image is from The Disney's Recess by Gratte-papier on Deviantart


A few years ago, Mrs. Spinelli got into gardening. And when I say "got into," I mean obsessed. She spent all her time taking care of her petunias and daisies. Her roses were the pride of the neighborhood. She even got her husband into it. They planted hedges all around the border of their property one day. They were his special project. Every day, he would go out and prune those hedges to perfection that would have made a marine proud. The hedges were tall, almost to my chin. After Mr. Spinelli's interest waned, the hedges grew wild and tall. They were thick as a castle wall and dark as a swamp at night.  
When Spinelli and I were little, we were inseparable. Neighbors and best friends to the end. We spit on our swears, plotted schemes against the crazies of the world, and shared the best of times. Then after elementary school was over, we drifted apart. The gang stuck together, but our various interests were straining the ties of our friendship dangerously thin. Then, one day, they simply...broke. We were still friendly, but not the old gang.  
Gretchen was always the brain of the school. She joined the science club, math club, debate club...you get the picture. She's actually pretty popular. Friends with all the geeks of the school. Tall and slim, she's dating Menlo now. Don't ask.  
Vince, of course, joined the jocks. He plays soccer year round, but also plays basketball, baseball, and track. He's ridiculously buff and dating Ashley B, the girl jock of our school. The scouts are going crazy over him, so his future's set.  
Mikey joined the drama club before the first day was over. He's landed a starring role in almost every production, in and out of school. I've gone to see some of his shows. His baritone singing voice is as fantastic as ever, and his speaking voice followed. He's known around school for his acting abilities, kind heart, and deep voice.  
Gus and I stuck together for a while. It was really my fault there. I met some kids who were pretty cool, I thought. I started hanging with them more and more, leaving Gus waiting. Then one day, he stopped waiting. He has his own group of friends now, and is dating Theresa, the former "Corn Chip Girl". We talk sometimes, but he always leaves first.  
Spinelli...she was the first one to go. After being sent to a juvenile detention center for six months for fighting, she returned to find the group split up. She tried to get us back together, but it just didn't work. So, she went to the art room and got discovered. Her paintings are known around school, as well as her impressive MMA skills. I see the least of her, since our schedules have kept us apart. When I do see her, it's a distant glimpse.  
As for me...I sort of got pushed around. I was an outcast for a while, bumping from group to group. My confidence dropped to an all time low. And then, salvation. A school trip landed me in the same cabin as these two guys, Bart and Leroy. They introduced me to the gang, and I was in. Since then, things have been great, but I'm still pretty quiet.  
Last year, the Spinellis got a dog. A black Lab, it was the loudest and most energetic thing you ever saw. They asked me to dog-sit during their vacation, and Spinelli met with me to explain its care and keeping. It had been a while since I saw her up close. Her hair, pushed forward by her sweatshirt hood, was voluminous and shiny. Her skin was a bronzed color that had remained unblemished all those years. Her lips, perfect and red from the berries she was eating, asked questions that startled me out of my stupor. It was a good thing that my mom took notes.  
I saw Spinelli six months later at the Kelsings' Christmas party. Not knowing what else to say, I asked how her dog was doing. She said he was fine. She wore jeans and a hideous sweater, but her beauty still shone through. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing the world her well formed cheekbones. We talked for a couple minutes until the Kelsings' daughter came back.  
My dad met with Spinelli's dad later that winter. He said the hedge was becoming overgrown and hideous to look at. Mr. Spinelli agreed whole heartedly and the hedge was soon cut down. There was nothing dividing the Detweilers from the Spinellis now, but I just couldn't make myself cross that border. Sometimes, when I was in my bedroom, I would look down and see Spinelli. Spinelli lying on the hood of her mom's car, talking on the phone. Spinelli washing the car, getting sprayed by her mom, the fight that would follow. Spinelli getting picked up and dropped off on her dates, the sharp stabs in my gut I felt when I saw her kiss her dates.  
Six months passed. It was a gorgeous summer day - sun shining, birds chirping, the world green and blue…anyway, I was just taking out the trash when I heard her dad call to me,  
"Hi there, TJ, how are you?"  
I looked up, startled. I called back that I was fine. I wondered why he was talking to me. I had barely spoken to his daughter in years. But he still smiled like he had when I was in his living room with Spinelli pelting me with popcorn every Friday. He walked off to his garage, leaving the car door open. I turned to go back inside, but then something sparkled in the distance. It was then I saw her.  
Spinelli.  
Wearing skinny jeans, a clingy red shirt, running shoes, and a studded black belt around her midriff, every one of her curves was on public display. Her hair, waist length now, shone in the sunshine. She stepped out of the car with ease, shouldering her tote bag. Cradling her binder in one arm, she started to make her way up the driveway. She was going to walk inside and shut the door, shutting me off once more.  
In desperation, I called out to her, "Hi, Spinelli!" Wincing as my voice cracked on the first word. She turned to face me, and time seemed to slow down. Her inky black hair, loose for the first time I had seen, flew out behind her. She smiled, her eyes crinkling up at the sight of me. Her braces were there, yes, but the brilliance of her smile still blinded me.  
"Hi, Teej!" She said. She paused, perhaps waiting for a response?  
"Um..." I thought desperately. What would make me seem cool, interesting, and available?  
"How's your dog?"  
Her smile strained a little. "He's good."  
As I looked up at her standing there, so unaware of how perfect she looked, I said, "You sure have grown since I last saw you!"  
She laughed, her head thrown back. She eased into another eye crinkling smile and said, "Yeah, I guess I have!"  
All of a sudden, her dad appeared toting his own garbage can. In the midst of dragging the bin out to the curb for collection, he called to me wistfully, "Yeah, she's really growing up!"  
I looked at my feet, mumbled incoherent things. I heard Spinelli tell her dad she was going inside, and there she went. But before she was gone again, she turned back for one last smile. "Bye, TJ!" She closed the door behind her with a resounding click. Her father followed.  
Alone in my driveway, the trash bag in my hand, I felt my eyes filling with tears. I had been so close to reconnecting with her, but I blew it. If I could have just one more minute with her, I would tell her how pretty and nice I think she is and how much I miss her. I would ask her to go to Kelso's with me, and then the movies, and then dinner. And maybe, just maybe, I would get to kiss those sweet red lips. But no, she went inside.  
Maybe I should give up. It was becoming too painful to see her going about her life and have me not be part of it. Oh well. Back into the house.  
I straightened. It didn't have to end like this. In the silence, I said,  
"Note to self: Stop by the art room tomorrow."  
Who needs minutes when you can have eternity?


End file.
